Behind Close Doors
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Claire and Peter try to get some alone time at a party


Title: Behind Closed Doors

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter

Warnings: Smutty

Author Notes: Inspired by a scene in Atonement. Claire is 18 in this fic and has a long distance type relationship with Peter. This fic is my tribute to the American Holiday Fourth of July

Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

She could honestly see why Peter hated formal parties such as these.

If she were with her adoptive family in California her dad would barbeque some hot dogs and hamburgers, and they would throw their own Fourth of July party with a couple of close friends, and would even set off their own fireworks.

Nathan's parties were formal, like all the rest of the parties that he threw; women would be in beautiful elegant gowns while the men would be wearing tuxedos.

So his Fourth of July party wouldn't be any different than the rest of his parties, not like she necessarily minded. It was sometimes nice to be dressed up in beautiful dresses and jewels with her hair all done nicely.

As silly as it may sound, it made her feel like she was a Princess in the fairytales that her dad used to read to her as a child so she could fall asleep. Of course, she doubted the Princesses in those stories keep their Prince Charming a secret from everybody.

Her emerald green eyes silently scanned the ballroom in the Petrelli manor, noticing several people that she knew, most of them conversing with others.

She saw her mother talking to a dark haired woman in a long, formal, emerald green dress someone she had immediately recognized as Nathan Petrelli's wife, Heidi, while their husbands spoke in a different part of the room, most likely talking about the Company, Angela's betrayal/death and Sylar in hushed tones.

She silently noticed a glimpse of her Prince talking to Mohinder and his wife Maya, the two of them had recently gotten married a couple of months ago. She noticed that the two of them couldn't be happier; they still had that aura of a newlywed couple.

And she was honestly happy for them.

His dark eyes silently glanced to her emerald green ones, and his lips curled into a half smile before turning his attention back to Mohinder and his wife, saying his goodbyes to married couple, most likely saying he saw somebody that he needed to talk to.

Which was a white lie, it's not like they never talked, she just highly doubted they would be conversing now.

Make love/sex first then conversation later, and who could really blame them, they hadn't seen each in almost a month, since her graduation, mostly because of the fact she still lived in California with her adoptive family, and he would sometimes go on these missions to help people like them.

Her cherry red lips curled into a bright smile before grabbing his hand and leading him to the library, she highly doubted that either of them would be missed.

He telekinetically locked the door as he slammed his lips against hers in a slightly bruising, but nonetheless, passionate kiss.

"Looks like someone missed me," Claire smirked lightly as she felt one of the book shelves that were full of Nathan's law books against her back.

"I haven't seen you in a month, Claire," He murmured against his lips before kissing her again, a kiss that held the same passion as the previous kiss, "Of course I missed you."

She slightly raised her hand to his face, feeling the large, diamond and ruby entrusted bracelet slide down her arm as she sat on the edge of the book shelf, "Maybe you should show me how much, Peter."

"Maybe," Peter uttered as he slightly made his way between her legs before kissing her again as he raised the length of the floor length red silk dress up her toned legs, playing with the soft flesh on her thighs, and he could hear Claire moan softly.

She ground her pelvis against his obvious hard on, and she honestly couldn't wait for him be inside of her, despite the slightly uncomfortable position she's in.

Her well manicured hands ran down the length of his torso until it reached the button and zipper of his black slacks. She was honestly surprised that he had decided to go commando, not like she was wearing any panties or anything.

"Had a feeling that this would happen?" She smiled lustfully up at him, wondering if he drew this or something, or foresaw this somehow.

"You could say that I drew us like this a couple of days ago when I was in Tokyo," Peter uttered softly against her neck as he pressed softly inside her, allowing her to get used to his length inside of her, before he started to move.

Claire gasped softly in his ear as she arched into him, feeling his length inside; he slowly started to move inside her, allowing her get used to him before he moved faster, causing both of them to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Harder," She panted softly in his ear, causing Peter to smirk slightly, obliging to his lover's wishes. He felt her red painted nails claw at his back as he thrust harder into her, her legs slightly wrapped around his form, keeping him right where she wanted him, inside of her, as he thrust harder into her willing body, until both of them were spent, but nonetheless, happy.

"I want to see the drawing," She uttered, as soon as could think of a single coherent thing, slightly slumped against him, recovering from the orgasm that her lover gave her.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," He answered softly, pressing a soft kiss against the top of her forehead before pressing his lips against hers. "Perhaps we should make ourselves look more presentable and go out there before someone starts looking for us."

Claire nodded softly as she straightened her dress and made sure her hair was in place, "I was thinking of moving to New York for college so I could see you more."

Peter smiled, pressing his lips against hers, "Nothing would make me happier than to see my girlfriend more."

She smiled brightly at him. She never got tired of him of hearing him call her his girlfriend, just like she never got tired of the thought of calling him her boyfriend, and she remembered that simply just the thought of him, her boyfriend, would cause her to grin happily.

She really couldn't recall the same feeling of giddiness when she was with any of her other boyfriends, and she silently knew that she was in love with Peter Petrelli.

And while she wanted nothing more than to tell the world that Peter was hers, they both silently knew that their relationship was better kept behind closed doors.

**-The End**


End file.
